


Nightmares

by France_in_your_pants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Cor rarely has nightmares, but when he does Nyx is always there for him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote while procrastinating on a bunch of other projects I have. Hope you like it!

Birds were chirping outside the slightly opened window, the breeze making the soft white curtains flutter gently. His mother stood at the stove, humming a soft tune as she cooked breakfast. He sat at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for her to be done, kicking his feet and humming along with her. She turned to him and smiled, saying something to him in her native Accordan that he couldn’t quite hear.

A loud crash sounded from behind a red door on the other side of the kitchen, a door he hadn’t noticed before. And knew shouldn’t be there. He looked back to his mother, but she was gone. The soft white curtains were torn to shreds, and the window that had let in the gentle breeze was now broken. He looked back to the door as it creaked open, and a bottle flew from out of the darkness and across the room, smashing into the wall just above his head. He fell from the chair onto the floor as a large man stepped through the door and stomped over to him, shouting something at him in a slurred speech. He tried to run but the man grabbed him by his shoulder and shook him violently, screaming at him in the same slurred speech, the smell of cheap alcohol coating the man’s breath making him want to vomit. The man continued to shake him, and began yelling his name as Cor began to cry, terrified and confused as the what he’d done to make his father so angry.

“Cor!” The smell of cheap alcohol burned his nose. “Cor!” His head began to spin. “Cor!” He sobbed harder, preparing himself for whatever his father was going to do next.

* * *

“COR!”

The Marshal jolted awake, heart pounding in his chest and sweat coating his body. He sat up and flinched away from the hand on his shoulder, body tense and ready to attack.

He expected to come face to face with his long dead father, but instead found only his husband, eyes wide and full of concern, holding his hands up to show Cor he wasn’t a threat. His eyes darted around the room, throat tight as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He was safe, his father was long dead, he was in his bedroom in his home at the Citadel, with Nyx. Nyx. He turned back to the glaive, feeling traces of tears cooling on his cheeks.

“Nyx,” he winced at how hoarse and meek his voice sounded. The glaive wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest, petting his hair. “It’s alright baby, I’ve got you. It was just a dream. I’m here, you’re okay baby I promise”. Nyx laid them back down, continuing to comfort him until his heartbeat returned to normal. They lay quietly curled against each other for what felt like hours, Nyx running his fingers along his spine.

“…I dreamt of my father.” Cor finally spoke, voice soft and unsure. Nyx “Do you wanna talk about it?” Cor sighed, “Not really. Not sure what it would help.” “Do you ever talk to him?” Nyx asked, voice tight. “No, he’s been dead for years.” He felt the glaive tighten his hold on him ever so slightly as he quietly muttered, “Good.” Cor chuckled, and Nyx softly kissed the top of his head. Nyx held him as he fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
